Danger Abroad
by Career with a heart
Summary: Its the end of another school year these socialites are going to be having fun partying and going on holidays. Its all fun until someone get in trouble. Some relationships will be made some will be shattered. rated T for kissing , violence/guns and possible kidnapping Eventual Everlark, Clato, Odesta , Gadge, Foxface/Thresh, Marvel/Marina. . Not as cheesy as it sounds .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This story is about characters from the hunger games. Before you read you should know that most of them are rich and that the story will be set in California, New York and Florida unless they go on holiday. Every chapter will begin with a character introducing themselves then there POV. Sorry this chapter is short but it's the first. I'm going to update at least 1 more chapter today and it will be longer this was just to start it off. Please no hate! Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

* * *

Hi_ my name is Katniss Everdeen. I have dark brown hair in which I wear in a side braid and piercing grey eyes. I am 17 years old. I am from California. I live on a street called the victors avenue. Both of my parents are famous which makes me a socialite ya know like paris hilton although I'm a tomboy._

Katniss POV

BEEp, BEEP,BEEP! My alarm goes off. I tiredly look over at my clock. 7.44 am. Ugh, technically I still had another minute to sleep. I stand up and rub my eyes. I walk over to my walk in closet.

Its the last day of junior year before summer so Madge and Annie said we all have to dress nice. Clove,Foxface and I don't really care about clothes. Foxfaces real name is Jackie but we call her Foxface because of her red hair and sly attitude.

I pick out a pair of tight Hollister jeans, a loose white top and some brown high heel ankle boots with a fringe. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I plug my curling iron in and go get my phone.

Me: Hey Clove, text me when your outside.

Clove:Kk see ya in a bit.

I curl my hair, grab my school bag, phone and purse then go downstairs. "Miss Everdeen your parents called to say that they will be out of town for a while and that I am to take care of you,"Flavia says. "Sure thing but I'm old enough to look after myself."Flavia has been my maid, nanny and friend since I was born. She has been there for me when my parents haven't.

I get a text from Clove,

I'm here come on or we're going to be late.

I walk towards the door,"Oh and Flavia get the house ready please I'm having a end of school party tonight its there is going to be a lot of people." I get my keys and leave. I walk towards Cloves red ferrari. "Hey girls,"I greet them. "Hi." "What are you guys talking about." "Nothing much ya know just boys and clothes and more boys." We all laugh.

"Well guys we gotta go if we want to make it to tha last day of junior year on time," Clove says. "Lets go then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update another chapter last night like I said I would. PM me any ideas you have because I need them and will probably use them unless I have already planned something. I'm gonna wrap this up. Please review hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Hey I'm Peeta. I have pale skin, blue eyes and light blonde hair. I'm 17. My parents and I moved to California_ _from North Dakota_ _about 5 years ago. My mom is a middle school teacher and my dad is in the police. _

PeetaPOV

"Dude, you need to break up with Delly and ask Katniss out already,"Cato tells me. "Seriously you need to she is the only thing you ever talk about," Finnick says. "That's not true," I defend myself. Thresh, Cato and Finnick look at each other then burst out laughing. "What about you guys anyway I don't see you asking Annie out Finnick and Cato you may be going out with Glimmer but I think we all know you've had a crush on Clove for like ever. " The group chuckles.

We get out of the jeep. "Hey guys," Glimmer greets us. "Oh hey Glimmer where's Delly I need to ask her about something." "No I haven't seen her sorry." " It's ok." " Cato come on we got to get to class," Glimmer says pulling Cato's arm. " Bye guys," Cato says.

I walk in to school and go to my locker. I think about what the guys said. I have had a crush on Katniss for a long time but I don't want to hurt delly's feelings. I mean she is really annoying and she is sort of the typical mean cheerleader but we've been friends since we were five .

I shut my locker door to be greeted by a smiling Delly. "Hey Peeta," she says. "Oh hey Delly whats up." I start walking down the hall her following closely behind me. "I was just wondering if you want to come to my house party this Saturday A.K.A tomorrow." " Sure can I bring the guys," I ask her. "The guys being?" she says raising an eyebrow. "Oh just Cato, Finnick, Gale, Thresh and Marvel." "Yeah sure just make sure you don't invite any of your female friends except maybe Clove, NO not even Clove actually if she comes then the rest will want to , so just dont invite girls okay?" She says in one breath. "Sure, bye." I say slightly weirded out by her.

I walk into class and sit down beside Cato. "Hey did you you break up with her," he asks me. "Didn't even get a chance to she talks so much." Mr Crane walks into the room and the class goes silent. I'm not going to lie he scares me with his strange beard and strange eyes.

"Good morning Class." "Good morning Mr Crane." "This is your last day before summer you could at least try to sound happy." "Okay so I got all your test scores." He goes around handing them out. " Clove, Foxface , Marvel and Katniss an A+ as per usual." "Annie, Madge C-." "Finnick, Cato, Thresh ,Gloss F-'s again come on guys." Gale , Delly, Peeta B+. "Cashmere, Platinum, Cassidy you got a D and Glimmer ahh, one minute." He goes back to his desk and picks a test off of it. "Ahh Glimmer you got U for unmarked as the only bit of writing you did was spelling your name, you wrote it in crayon and spelt it G-L-Y-M-M-E-R-Q." Everybody looks at her and tries to hold in their laughs. "Glimmer why did you spell your name with a y instead of an i and a q at the end." "Duh silent letters." The bell rings and we're free to go.

* * *

**Hello again this is just what everyone looks like or ya know the cast Most are already cast so im just doing the ones who aren't**

**Delly: Candice Accola**

**Platinum: Stephanie Scott**

**Cassidy: Vanessa Hugdens **

**Annie: Victoria Ju****stice **

**Magde: Diana Agron**

**Any people I forgot sorry.**


End file.
